Alpha et Oméga
by Nivarea
Summary: Le Monde Pokémon ne s'est pas créé en un seul jour... Quelle est le mythe de sa création, la genèse de ce monde ? Arceus bien entendu, le créateur. One-Shot


Yosh.

Voilà donc un OS TRES spécial, mais plutôt que de blablater, je vous laisse avec le texte. ^^ il possède un petit quelque chose, à vous de trouver.

* * *

><p><strong>Alpha et Oméga<strong>

Jeune est ce monde. Il palpite tout juste, mais n'est encore qu'une coquille vide, le néant.  
>Et finalement, il apparaît. Venu du néant, d'un vortex de chaos où rien n'existe.<p>

Sorti de là, tout est rien. Ce n'est qu'un œuf, œuf issu du chaos. Il est à la fois tout et rien.  
>Un instant, une éternité... Qu'est ce en ce monde ? Le temps n'est pas. Mais finalement,<br>Il éclot. L'œuf issu du chaos n'est plus... Et le néant non plus. Un être est né.  
>Seul il demeure. L'univers était néant, et lui en est son fossoyeur. Arceus.<p>

L'être originel est né, et du néant commence son œuvre. Le néant ne sera plus.  
>Entreprenant son rôle, il décida que la fixité ne serait plus. L'espace et le temps.<p>

Premières créations issues du néant. Deux colosses. De ses milles bras, il les façonne.  
>Retenant son souffle, ce monde connaît ses premiers instants. Le où, le quand, tout est définit.<br>Entraîné par les battements du cœur de Dialga l'altier, le temps se met en marche.  
>Modelé par le souffle du princier Palkia, l'espace se façonne, et s'étend.<br>Initiées par le créateur, donnant ses ordres, les créations réalisèrent la volonté d'Arceus.  
>Et l'être originel, de ses milles bras, fit de ces deux colosses ses gardiens.<br>Reste le troisième.

En troisième fut créé Giratina. Il fut à l'origine de la démultiplication des dimensions.  
>Tout cela sous l'impulsion d'Arceus, le créateur.<p>

Juste, que cette création. Mais les trois colosses n'étaient que poupées sans vie ni âme.  
>Et ils ne se mouvaient que lorsqu'Arceus en donnait l'ordre. L'âme était absente du monde.<p>

Sage, Arceus décida de doter le monde de l'étincelle de vie. Ses créations devaient vivre.  
>Uniquement dans ce but, Arceus forgea un nouvel œuf. Un œuf originel, issu de l'être originel.<br>Issus de cet œuf, trois joyaux, trois êtres. Crehelf, Crefollet et Crefadet.  
>S'ensuivit la naissance de l'étincelle de vie, séparée en trois. Le savoir, l'émotion et la volonté.<p>

Le triumvirat avait pour but de créer l'étincelle de vie. Les premiers êtres allaient en bénéficier.  
>En allant au devant des colosses sans vie, chacun se mit en œuvre.<p>

Dieu Arceus leur avait confié un but :  
>Eriger la dimension spirituelle du monde nouvellement créé, donner naissance à l'âme.<br>Restant les yeux fermés, Crehelf insuffla au monde le savoir et l'intelligence.  
>Ne tenant pas en place, Crefollet donna dès lors les émotions, par la joie et la peine.<br>Irradiant de conviction, Crefadet forgea la volonté, donnant le désir de vivre.  
>Et chacun de ces trois cadeaux frappèrent les colosses, ainsi que le reste de l'univers.<br>Radieux, Arceus observa ses trois créations prendre vie.

Etre vivant est une tâche ardue. Giratina fut le premier à en payer le prix.  
>Triste destin que le sien.<p>

Honnissant le fait de devoir sa naissance à Arceus, il se rebella, et tenta de le renverser.  
>Omettant le respect au père, Giratina tenta d'imposer son règne. Il commit le 1er péché. Et sa<br>Rébellion fut réprimée par Arceus, lourdement. Il n'avait pas la moindre chance.  
>Sa punition fut terrible, irrévocable. Banni par Arceus, Giratina fut condamné à l'exil.<p>

Deuxièmes à payer les conséquences d'être vivant, Palkia et Dialga devaient apprendre, vivre  
>Ensemble. Mais il se révéla au grand dam d'Arceus que les deux colosses ne s'entendaient.<p>

Mus par la vie, Palikia et Dialga se querellaient. De leur lutte, le monde souffrait. D'ici est l'  
>Origine des paradoxes spatio-temporels. Arceus, inquiet pour ce monde qu'il créait,<br>Intima aux trois joyaux de les séparer. Ainsi, le triumvirat enferma chacun des deux colosses.

Ironiquement, ce fut Giratina, le renégat, qui permit au monde de survivre, de part  
>Les multiples dimensions qu'il avait créé. Mais la mémoire du monde jamais ne le retiendra.<p>

Naquit alors dans ce monde un planète. Arceus décida que ce serait le théâtre de la vie.

Ying et Yang, Arceus était partisan de l'équilibre.

Ainsi, le créateur décida de façonner cette planète par une nouvelle dualité.

Père des continents, contrôlant chaleur et magma, naquit le titan Groudon, le terrestre. A l'  
>Origine des océans, capable d'invoquer pluie et déluge, fut créé le titan Kyogre, l'aquatique.<br>Initiés par Arceus, chacun des deux se mit alors en œuvre pour créer ce qu'ils devaient.  
>Nul besoin de l'intervention du créateur, chacun créait l'habitat pour la vie.<br>Triste chose que tout cela à nouveau tourne au duel.

Désireux d'étendre chacun leur territoire, Kyogre et Groudon entamèrent une lutte entre eux.  
>Exaspéré par cette attitude, Arceus décida d'un arbitre, autre que lui. Rayquaza<p>

Dieu lui-même le créa, le troisième titan. Ne craignant ni la sécheresse ni le crachin, il  
>Intervint auprès des deux autres titans. D'un cri surpuissant, il arrêta le duel de ses frères.<br>Ebranlés par cet arbitre venus des cieux, Groudon et Kyogre s'en retournèrent dormir.  
>Uniquement fait pour ce rôle,Rayquaza s'en retourna dans les cieux, veillant sur l'harmonie.<br>.

Juste après ce conflit, vint une entité qui ajouta sa pierre à l'édifice. Regigigias, le géant.  
>En se servant de sa force, il sépara les terres et forma les continents, en les tirant.<p>

Son rôle n'était cependant pas fini. Sous l'impulsion d'Arceus, Regigigias devint gardien  
>Unique de cette planète. Pour l'aider dans sa tache furent alors créés trois entités.<br>Il se révéla que chacune de ces trois entités, les gardiens tutélaires, étaient identiques.  
>Sous les ordres de Regigigias, les trois gardiens entamèrent leur rôle.<p>

La suite vit les gardiens tutélaires différencier. Leur mythe n'était donc pas terminé.

Arceus était satisfait de la tournure des événements. Mais bien des chose manquaient encore.  
>La vie ne pouvait se développer ainsi... Aussi Arceus décida de créer le jour et la nuit.<br>Pour cela, deux oiseaux furent ordonnés gardiens, l'un du soleil, l'autre de la lune.  
>Ho-oh le doré, l'oiseau arc-en-ciel, de ses plumes chatoyantes survolait le monde de jour.<br>Au crépuscule, son frère Lugia l'argenté prenait son envol de nuit, veillant sur les marrées.

Ensuite vint, par la force des deux astres, la création de cycles. Les climats étaient nés.  
>Tout à la cause de la vie, Arceus donna à chacun des 2 oiseaux trois entités, pour les contrôler.<p>

L'oiseau arc-en-ciel reçut sous sa garde 3 félins, capables de déchaîner les forces du climat.

Offerts à l'oiseau lune, 3 oiseaux capables de mettre en mouvement les courants.  
>Maîtriser les éléments est une tache difficile, une tâche que félins et oiseaux réalisèrent<br>Etonnamment bien, avec une réelle maîtrise. Leurs pouvoirs furent à l'origine de plusieurs  
>Gardiens, les kamis du climat, qui chacun représentaient le résultat de leurs pouvoirs mêlés.<br>Aussi trois d'entre eux élurent domicile sur une terre qui sera nommé plus tard Unys.  
>,<p>

La vie était désormais possible. Arceus en prit conscience, et décida de sa principal création.  
>En cette terre primaire vit naître la première forme de vie. Mew, l'ancêtre des Pokémon.<p>

Pour la première fois, des créatures sans véritable rôle dans le monde virent le jour.  
>Regardant s'épanouir ses créations, chétives, et pourtant si résistantes, Arceus savait qu'<br>Enfin, il pourrait laisser le monde à ces êtres. Les Mews se développèrent, et évoluèrent.  
>Mais encore une fois, l'histoire ne pût rester ainsi. L'ombre du passé planait sur le présent.<br>Il apparut à Arceus que certains Pokémon obtinrent un don interdit, sous forme des Zarbis.  
>Ecriture et Parole, les Zarbis en étaient les fondements. Arceus devina qui était derrière ceci.<br>Renégat de l'ombre, Giratina fut une nouvelle fois puni, par le châtiment de l'oubli.

Eradiqué de l'histoire de la création, Giratina ne pouvait subir pire châtiment. Les zarbis,  
>Tissus soutenant les dimensions, furent scellés dans un édifice étrange, les Ruines d'Alpha.<p>

Les Pokémon qui avaient suivit Giratina ne furent pas oubliés pour autant. Et Arceus,  
>En créateur juste, leur ôta leurs quelques pouvoirs. Ainsi naquirent les humains.<p>

Dans la mémoire de ces être, néanmoins, subsistait le savoir inculqué par Giratina.  
>Et s'ils grandirent en harmonie avec les Pokémon, qui les aidèrent en se montrant à eux,<br>Rien ne leur fit oublier l'humiliation d'avoir été privé de leurs formes originelles. Ainsi  
>Naquit l'âme humaine, capable de prouesses étonnantes, grâce au savoir originel.<br>Ils fabriquèrent abris pour se protéger, et commencèrent à transformer leur environnement.  
>Et peu à peu les humains se séparèrent des Pokémon, commençant à se considérer comme<br>Rien de plus que supérieurs à leurs frères Pokémon.  
>,<p>

La guerre fut déclarée, les humains détruisant les Pokémon. Ces derniers ne surent que faire.  
>Et ce ne fut que trois chiens, envoyés par Arceus, qui leur permit de survivre.<p>

Cette guerre dura longtemps. Elle vit naître deux frères, élevés par un Dragon. Passant  
>Outre la guerre entre les deux peuples, les deux frères y mirent fin, et fondèrent Unys.<br>Mais tout ceci n'était pas fini. Car chacun des deux frères se mirent en quête, chacun  
>Menant à un point opposé. Le premier cherchait l'idéal, le second la réalité.<br>Et ainsi, leur dispute commença. Chacun tenta de mettre leur père Dragon de leur côté,  
>Ne souhaitant que prouver à l'autre qu'il avait tort. Mais le Pokémon Dragon, pour eux, était<br>Comme un père, et il refusa de choisir pour l'un ou l'autre de ses fils. Ainsi, le Dragon Wuji,  
>En peine de voir ses 2 fils se disputer, se sépara en 2 dragons opposés et complémentaires.<br>Maître de l'idéal au service du plus jeune, on vit naître le dragon noir du Yin, Zekrom.  
>En recherche de réalité, du souhait de l'aîné, tel était le dragon blanc du Yang, Reshiram.<br>Ne restait plus derrière que le cadavre du Dragon originel, le dragon gris du Wuji, Kyurem.  
>Terrible que leur dispute... aucun des deux héros ne remporta la victoire.<p>

Et ainsi à la mort des frères jumeaux, les deux dragons retournèrent à l'état de Pierre.  
>Tout ce qui subsista fut Kyurem, qui se cacha du monde, trop faible.<p>

Le monde continua ainsi son chemin. Arceus observa les humains et les Pokémon, songeur.  
>Aussi fut il satisfait de voir les deux races grandir ensemble, dans une relative harmonie.<p>

Finalement, Arceus, satisfait du monde qu'il avait créé, le confia aux gardiens qu'il avait créé.  
>Il se retira du monde, dans un lieu connu de lui seul, pour sombrer dans le sommeil. Il<br>Ne pût savoir que de son sommeil naquirent deux Pokémon, Darkrai et Cresselia.  
>.<p>

Jusque là, le sommeil des êtres était sans imaginaire. Les deux Pokémon nés du sommeil  
>Enracinèrent dans les songes des humains et Pokémon rêves et cauchemars.<p>

Sur ce monde, créé par le Pokémon Alpha Arceus, vivent humains et Pokémon.  
>Unis, mais aussi vivant séparément, chacun ont peu à peu oublié l'histoire de cette création,<br>Instaurant autour d'elle un mythe, faisant douter de sa véracité. Mais au sommet de  
>Sinnoh dort le créateur, Arceus, laissant le monde évoluer de son propre libre arbitre.<p>

Aussi les humains sont ils orgueilleux de se croire comme maîtres du monde.  
>Remarquable que cette création. Mais elle reste ignoré de tous, et même les Pokémon ne<br>Connaissent réellement l'histoire de cette création. Régit par ses gardiens, le monde attend  
>En définitive son Dieu pour continuer à exister. Arceus seul décide du sens de cet<br>Univers. Qui sait ce que son réveil provoquera sur ce monde.  
>Sa fin ? Ou son renouveau ?<p>

* * *

><p>Voilà... Ce texte possède un petit secret caché, pas trop dur à trouver, mais ce serait bien d'essayer de le trouver... Car il donne tout son sens.<p>

Ce texte est un véritable exercice de style, il a été très difficile à écrire, je sais donc qu'il ne vaudra pas mes autres OS... Mais je m'en fiche. J'avais une idée, absolument folle, Grenat pourra témoigner, et je me devais de la mettre en œuvre. Travail de style, de recherche et de cohérence...

Bref, j'espère que ça vous aura plût. ^^


End file.
